


Will I Think the World is Cold?

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Grumpy Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Silver Fox, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: A day in the life of grumpy, domestic, older Steve and Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Will I Think the World is Cold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [KandiSheek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Hey Kandi! I hope you don’t mind that I combined two of your prompts into one; they were both just so sweet and worked so well together. I hope you like it!

“Tony, have you seen my hat?”

“I dunno, Steve, why don’t you check where you last kept it?”

Steve rolled his eyes, walking tiredly over to the front door to check if he’d left his favourite beanie anywhere around. Tony was in a bit of a mood these days, cranky and tired when he didn’t get enough sleep. Maybe Steve shouldn’t have woken him up, but really, did Tony expect him to leave the house without his favourite beanie? How else would he be able to keep the cold out of his ears while also hiding his graying hairs?

“Are you sure you didn’t throw it in the laundry?” Steve yelled again, only to be met with silence. No doubt Tony was mumbling furiously into his pillow about Steve being a fool and not letting him get enough sleep.

Steve sighed, resolving to just leave without his beanie. It was a quick trip to SHIELD headquarters, and he’d have no use for it once he was inside the building.

Except he couldn’t really leave.

As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with a freezing blast of cold wind on his face, and it took him a few moments to register that the snow outside was almost at hip level. There was no way he could go outside today, even if he wanted to.

Wincing at the cold wind and the snow that had fallen over his feet, he decided he really didn’t want to.

Sighing, Steve shut the door behind him and hung up his coat. He’d send a message to Hill, he decided, or he’d get FRIDAY to. He wasn’t bad with technology, but all the newfangled devices that kept popping up, well, what was the point of learning how to use them when he had a perfectly good phone from when he’d first come out of the ice in his hands? It was a little cracked and broken now after so many years of use, but Steve refused to let go of it, no matter how much Tony laughed at him.

Speaking of Tony, Steve entered their bedroom to see that Tony really had fallen asleep again. He’d pulled the blankets all the way up to his head in an effort to keep away the cold, and only his head of thick grey hair was visible. Steve smiled, stepping back into his sleep clothes as quickly as possible and huddling under the covers himself. He untucked the nice thick blanket from under stony and pulled it over him, sighing in relief at how good the warmth felt on his cold skin. This was absolute _heaven_.

For about five seconds, anyway.

Tony opened his eyes almost immediately, scowling at Steve when he saw him.

“Get your own blanket.”

“I’m not getting up again,” said Steve. “Why can’t we share?”

“Cause I’m too fuckin’ cold to share,” Tony growled, trying to yank the sheets away from Steve. It had no effect — even old and retired, Steve was a super soldier after all — but Tony kept pulling anyway, muttering obscenities at Steve.

“Give me back my blanket, Steven.”

“Shut up and _share_ , or you can go get your own,” Steve grumbled, and when Tony tugged at it again, Steve pulled as well. The blanket almost flew away from Tony’s body, leaving him in a flimsy t-shirt and nothing else.

 _Oh yeah_ , Steve thought to himself, smiling, _I forgot about last night_. They’d felt up to having sex for the first time in a long time, as Steve had given Tony a slow, sweet blowjob that ended with Steve releasing in his pants as well. They’d fallen asleep soon after, too tired for anything else. Apparently, Tony had been too tired to even put his pants back on.

Which he must have been regretting right now, because as soon as the cold air of the room touched Tony’s skin, Steve could almost see everything shrink into nothingness.

“Fuck, Steve, give it back.”

“Get your own.”

“Fine, _fine_ , we can share,” Tony grumbled, accepting the blanket moodily as Steve passed it over to him. Steve really did feel bad at this point, so he snuggled closer to Tony, letting him leech off Steve’s body heat. “Why’re you back so quick anyway? Hill didn’t want you around?”

“We’re snowed in,” Steve explained. “I couldn’t get one foot out of the house.”

“That’s not good,” Tony groaned. “We don’t have much food left. And I need to get more materials for Ben’s new suit.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t control the weather, Tony.” Steve glared at his husband, who glared right back for half a second before sighing and cuddling closer.

“At least we’ll be alone for a bit,” he offered, and Steve had to smile at that. Only Tony could switch moods so quickly.

“I know, honey,” he said, placing a kiss to Tony’s silver locks. “And I can make the food last.”

“And make it taste terrible, no doubt.” Tony mock-glared at Steve, who just kissed him on the forehead again. He pulled Tony closer to him, sighing with happiness as he felt his husband curl up against him some more, sharing his body heat.

Maybe being snowed in wouldn’t be all bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t up to your usual standards, Kandi, I know 😅 but it is so unbelievably tough to write them being grumpy and old when my brain always seems to be screaming MAKE THEM KISS! MAKE THEM CUDDLE! I hope you like it anyway, and thank you for being such an amazing, awesome, inspiring human being!


End file.
